A veces no es como se esperaba
by Rock Goth Princess
Summary: Ella, calmada, educada y buena sin ningún tipo de problemas. El, rebelde, frio y arrogante pero con un lado que nunca ha mostrado a alguien más. ¿Qué pasara cundo los polos opuestos se atraen en una sala de castigo, todo por culpa de un retardo?


**A veces no es como se esperaba**

_**Summary:**__ Ella, calmada, educada y buena sin ningún tipo de problemas. El, rebelde, frio y arrogante pero con un lado que nunca ha mostrado a alguien más que su familia. ¿Qué pasara cundo los polos opuestos se atraen en una sala de castigo, todo por culpa de un retardo?_

_Contiene lemon y lenguaje muy fuerte, abstenerse de leerlo si no quieren, los que sí, ¡disfrútenlo! _

Era un día nuevo y para algunas personas solo era un día más y lo peor, era día de escuela. Sin mucho ánimo, una muchacha de 17 años, alta, delgada, piel blanca como de porcelana, con un exótico cabello rosa y unos ojos de color verde jade que hacían juego con su cabello, se levanto con pereza de su cama para dirigirse al baño a arreglarse para el día.

No muy lejos de allí, un muchacho de piel casi pálida, alto, delgado, con músculos que marcaban su cuerpo, cabello alborotado de un color negro azulado y ojos color ónix de mirada penetrante, salió de habitación, ya arreglado para la escuela, para bajar a desayunar.

´´Vaya otouto, por fin bajas. No creo que quede comida para ti´´.- dijo en tono burlón Itachi.

´´Hmp, eso es porque nunca dejas nada ¬¬. Me pregunto cómo es que no engordas al comerte casi todo en cada desayuno, comida y cena nii-san´´.- dijo burlón y arrogante Sasuke.

´´No seas amargado ¬¬ y déjame disfrutar de lo que oka-san prepara n.n´´.-

´´Hmp, al menos déjame un poco mañana, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde ¬¬´´.-

´´¡Tienes razón, mira la hora O.O, yo no puedo llegar tarde otra vez!´´´-

´´Si, sobretodo porque te tardas con cada bocado, ¡ya deja de lamentarte y vámonos!´´-

Y si nada más que decir, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a un porsche negro y se fueron a la escuela.

Sakura salió de su casa a paso rápido para llegar a tiempo a la escuela pero a una calle de llegar a su destino, un porsche negro casi la atropella haciendo que ella se quitara muy rápido del camino sin que el conductor se detuviera.

´´¡Oye, mira por donde manejas idiota! Maldito hijo de *****´´.- grito y luego murmuro por lo bajo.

Después del casi accidente que paso, se dirigió a la escuela y su sorpresa fue ver el porsche negro que casi la mata estaba estacionado ahí, peo lo que realmente la sorprendió fue ver que de el salían los hermanos Uchiha pero fijo mas su vista en el menor de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura POV

Después de que casi me mata un imbécil, logro recuperarme del susto y me dirijo hacia la escuela poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para no caerme a causa de la velocidad. Al llegar a la escuela me dirijo a la entrada del edificio de mi salón pero luego veo que ese auto que casi me mata está estacionado enfrente de la escuela.

´´Por Dios, ¿y si es un maestro al que insulte? O.O, debería disculparme´´.-

INNER: ´´ No lo hagas, puede que solo sea uno de esos chicos millonarios y presumidos ¬¬, no saque conclusiones aun´´.-

´´Tienes razón, esperare a que salga el conductor´´.-

INNER: ´´Exacto, si es un maestro tendremos que disculparnos por insultarlo u.u, pero si es un estudiante, lo moles a golpes por casi matarnos :(, y recuerda: ¡ SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA! Mwahahahaha´´.

´´Éstas loca Inner, pero tienes razón :)´´-

Después de mi plática interna, vi como alguien salía del auto pero no era una sino dos personas y mi sorpresa fue que se trataba de los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi. Sasuke salió del lado del conductor por lo que deduje que tenía que matarlo pero tendría que ser en otro momento porque las clases ya habían comenzado.

Sasuke Uchiha era muy conocido porque su familia era millonaria (eso explica el porsche ¬¬) y tenis reputación de Casanova, se ligaba a cuanta chica quería y al final de estar con ellas las dejaba sin una gota de culpa o pena. Su carácter es frio, arrogante, burlón y egocentrista pero también es inteligente y deportista pero me caía mal por su vocabulario usando siempre monosílabos como ´´Hn´´, ´´Tsk´´ y su favorito ´´Hmp´´, pero la otra razón por la que me caía mal era porque desde que lo conocí en 5° grado, me humillo unos meses después y el era nuevo en la ciudad, me pegó chicle en mi cabello y me dijo que si quisiera me haría el favor de alargarlo con mas chicles porque me dijo que mi cabello lucia feo estando corto y también dijo que mi frente era enorme y empezaron a llamarme ´´frentona´´ pero fue un alivio que Naruto fuera mi mejor amigo al igual que Ino y me protegieron de sus burlas. Al entrar a la secundaria dejaron de llamarme así excepto Ino pero de forma cariñosa al igual que yo la llamo ´´cerda´´ de cariño y Naruto solo me dice Sakura-chan y nada mas a ellos, junto con Hinata la novia de Naruto, los dejo llamarme así, solo el novio de Ino, Kiba, me llama Sakura.

A veces me pregunto cómo es que Naruto sea su mejor amigo, son dos personas diferentes, Naruto es atento, cariñoso, hiperactivo y muy alegre mientras que Sasuke es frio como un cubo de hielo, pero su hermano, que es dos años mayor que él, es a la vez igual y diferente que él, Itachi es igual de inteligente y deportista pero también es un poco distante, arrogante, burlón, pero también es bueno, atento y comprensivo, a veces me gustaría que Sasuke aprendiera algo de él, pero desde hace un par de años lo he notado un poco molesto conmigo, cada vez que me ve cerca de un chico me mira, frunce el ceño y se va sin decir el por qué de su molestia. Ino me ha dicho que podría esta celoso pero le dije que eso era imposible, el no podría sentir algo por mi mas que odio, al principio me gustaba muchísimo pero después de la humillación el odio hacia el creció en mi. Mientras sigo pensando en la historia de mi odio hacia el Uchiha menor y las locas teorías de mi mejor amiga, me dirijo corriendo hacia mi salón de clases.

Entro corriendo al salón de clases pero me doy cuenta de que la clase ya había comenzado y solo por eso me pusieron retardo y un castigo por empezar a mandar notas a Ino sobre lo de esta mañana, todo por culpa de mis teorías sobre el conductor casi asesino.

Sasuke POV

Salí del auto y tuvimos que irnos corriendo pero luego vi a la chica pelirosa llamada Sakura Haruno que casi atropello, pensaba disculparme con ella pero olvide que eso jamás lo he hecho en mi vida, además ella me insulto así que podría decirse que estamos a mano. Por culpa de Itachi y casi futuro cadáver, llegamos tarde pero recibí dos cosas, la primera fue un retardo y la segunda fue un castigo por golpear a Naruto pero en realidad fue su culpa porque al llegar se puso a hablar conmigo de mi tardanza y que podría tener una oportunidad de salir con su amiga pelirosa, luego nuestro sensei se dio cuenta y el dobe me echo la culpa, por eso lo golpee.

Durante toda la clase no pude de dejar de pensar en lo que dijo el dobe, admito que Sakura se ha vuelto hermosa pero nunca supe como acercármele cuando la conocí, debo admitir que pegar un chicle en el cabello de una niña y luego insultarla para que entienda que me gusta no fue una muy buena idea, no debí haberle hecho caso ese día a Itachi ya que se burla de de mis desgracias, por eso ahora ella me odia pero es obvio que se desquito conmigo echándome encima un gran balde de pintura durante la clase de arte al día siguiente de su humillación y por supuesto comencé a odiarla pero a la vez me gustaba pero un día confirme que la amaba, estábamos en 2° grado de secundaria cuando vi que un chico se le acerco para decirle si quería salir con él, no sé que me había pasado pero de repente me sentí enojado que quería ir a donde estaban ellos y romperle la cara al tipo, luego de eso Naruto me dijo que podían ser celos y resulto que si lo eran, hasta ahora no ha podido hablarle pero no importa, cualquier chica cae ante mis encantos. (Que egocéntrico es ¬¬)

Después de clases, me fui directo a la sala de castigo y al entrar me sorprendí al ver el salón casi vacío y a Sakura sentada leyendo un libro tranquilamente, ella era de las que nunca se metían en problemas pero decidí averiguar que había hecho para tener un castigo. Me acerco a ella y le pregunto:

´´ ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije lo mas indiferente que pude.

´´ Hola, ¿acaso nunca saludas al hablar?´´- me dijo con sarcasmo

´´Hmp, hola, te pregunte ¿qué haces aquí?´´-

´´ Me castigaron por pasar notas con Ino, durante toda la clase de Asuma-sensei, ¿y tú qué hiciste?´´- me pregunto un poco cortante.

´´Hmp, ya sabes que el dobe nunca cierra la boca, lo golpee en la cabeza para que se callara pero me vieron y me castigaron´´.-

Fin Sakura POV

En ese momento entró un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y con una máscara cubriendo casi todo su rostro al salón para decir que trabajo tenían que hacer ambos.

´´ Muy bien, soy Kakashi Hatake, el encargado de los castigos así que pueden llamarme Kakashi-sensei. Bien, les asignare a ustedes dos hacer un informe, a ti Sakura te toca sobre el renacimiento, y a ti Sasuke te toca los tipos de movimientos literarios. Cuando acaben llévenlos mañana a la sala de maestros, búsquenme y entréguenlos, ya que contara en la clase perdida de Asuma. Bien, eso es todo, pueden comenzar ahora hasta que se termine mi turno que son 4 hrs., yo mientras iré a comer, suerte. n.n

A ambos les salió una gota de sudor, como podía ser un maestro si solo encarga cosas, se va y las revisa después, realmente empezaron a cuestionar como obtuvo un diploma y trabajo en esa escuela.

Sakura POV

Llevábamos más de una hora haciendo este jodido trabajo y no podía creer que el turno aun no se terminaba, era como si estuvieran atrapados y no podrían salir de allí jamás, pero al con el Uchiha me sentía diferente, sentía que quería besarlo y no sé que mas pero pro la mirada que me dio vi que parecía sentir lo mismo, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos así pero escuche algo caer y vi que era su pluma que llego hasta mi, la tome y se la entregue pero al rozar sus dedos sentí una descarga que hacia querer mas, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero el ya me tenía sobre la mesa besándome con necesidad, pasión y amor.

Sasuke POV

Con rozar nuestros dedos fue lo único que necesite para tomarla en mis brazos y comenzar a besarla con pasión y amor, luego la puse sobre la mesa y me posicione encima de ella. Comencé a besar su cuello, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba mi camisa, besé el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir.

Sakura POV

Él estaba besando mi cuello, era increíblemente bueno haciéndolo, poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por mis hombros. Sus manos las puso en mi cintura y comenzó a subir la blusa, alce los brazos. Cuando terminó de quitármela, también me quito el bra y comenzó a lamer uno de mis senos mientras masajeaba el otro, me sentía casi en el cielo. Así estuvimos, él entretenido con mis senos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones, hasta que quedó extasiado siguió bajando. Cuando pasó por mi ombligo se detuvo un poco, mientras abría el cierre de mis jeans, metió su mano cuando toco mi centro, alzó su vista con una sonrisa torcida.

´´Estas tan húmeda- dijo mientras metía un dedo y comenzaba a bombear, solté un chillido y moví mi cadera para aumentar el ritmo, el saco su mano.

´´SS-Sasuke, tt-te quiero ddd-dentro´´.- dije tartamudeando.

´´Por supuesto, princesa´´.- dijo antes de penetrarme.

Comenzó a embestirme suavemente, luego comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, mientras que su boca estaba mordisqueando mis senos, yo mantenía el ritmo de mis caderas con el vaivén de las suyas, luego sus embestidas comenzaron a ser fuertes y profundas. Después escondió su rostro en mi cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, unas embestidas mas y llegamos a nuestro cielo personal, él se dejo caer suavemente contra mi cuerpo, así estuvimos unos minutos, recuperando fuerzas. Yo fui la primera en romper el silencio.

´´Sabes, me gustaría saber ¿por qué me odias tanto?´´-

´´No te odio, siempre te ame, pero nunca supe como acercarme a ti, por eso te humille en 5° grado, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que te amaba y quería que solo fueras mía.´´-

´´Entonces debiste ser tú mismo, no un idiota´´.-

´´Lo sé, pero seguí el estúpido consejo de mi hermano, por eso hice lo que hice, pero ahora tengo una pregunta, ¿me amas?´´-

´´Siempre lo hice, pero mi odio me gano y nunca acepte mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero después de esto, me he dado cuenta de que te amo´´.-

´´Yo igual, ¿quieres ser mi novia?´´-

´´Si, si quiero´´.-

Después de eso nos dimos un beso lleno de ternura y amor, nos vestimos, guardamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa, por suerte el turno ya había terminado, pero desde ese día nos hicimos novios y cada vez que podíamos, hacíamos que nos castigaran a ambos para poder encontrarnos como en nuestro castigo anterior, quien diría que estaría con el amor de mi vida y todo paso por un retardo que llevo a un castigo.

**FIN**

Este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejen reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte, etc. Sin más comentarios me despido de ustedes.

Atte. **Rock Princess**

Alias: **Rocket** x3 (cuando vi Sucker Punch me trauma con el nombre xD)


End file.
